villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic
"Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic" is a song from the season four episode "Leap of Faith" from the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It features the Flim Flam Brothers, along with their new helper Silver Shill, trying to sell their new product: a fake miraculous tonic that they claim can cure all illness. It was performed by Flim's voice actor Sam Vincent, Flam's voice actor Scott McNeil, Silver Shill's voice actor Ian James Corlett, and a chorus as the pony customers. Lyrics you, one and all, for your attendance, and we guarantee that your time here will not be spent in vain! fact, we think it will prove to be the most valuable time you've ever spent! Flim Flam Brothers! This should be interestin'. Eeyup. one and all, to the demonstration of a lifetime! demonstration of a better life! demonstration of a better time! And if we haven't captured your interest just yet, by the time we've finished, an unfortunate phenomenon practically guarantees that we will! phenomenon? What's that? a circumstance perceptible by the senses, but in this case, it's the simple fact that: There's ailments all around us in everything we touch and see A sickness that lies waiting there in every breath you breathe Disease will up and grab you as it crawls from land and sea It's amazing how infected that the natural world and all its things can be I understand that some of you don't think you're sick. twisted hooves and aching joints don't heal all that quick. just how dangerous this world is! You might... Slip and fall, break or sprain something here tonight But luckily for you, we've got the thing you need And it's easier when all you need's the cure The Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic Is just what the doctor ordered, I'm sure I know our claims seem fantastical. Impractical. Improbable. Impossible. magical! we welcome every suffering pony to make their way up to the stage. don't crowd. we'll prove our tonic's effectiveness before your very eyes. there! Come up here, good sir. wager you're tired of those crutches, my friend. taking a sip of this! That's why you're so lucky we've got the thing for you Just come on up, we've always got some more Of the Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic I won't need these crutches to dance out the door how do ya like that? don't. There's somethin' funny about this whole thing. Now some of you may suffer from feelings of despair You're old, you're tired, your legs won't work, there's graying in your hair Just listen and I'll tell you that you don't need to fear Your ears will work, your muscles tone, your eyes will see so clear Luckily for us, you've got the thing we need The answer to our problems in a jar The Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic Is the greatest ever miracle by far! (Tonic... tonic... tonic...) cures the reins, the spurs, and the Clydesdale fur blight. and horsentery cured in just a night. got swollen hooves and hindquarters or terrible bridle-bit cleft. sitz and gallop plop will give your tail some heft. loss, hay fever, or terrible tonsillitis. heard it here, folks -- this is the only place in all of Equestria you'll find it! It can make you shorter, taller, or even grow old But who'd want that? When with one drink You can be young again– Sold! Granny Smith! You just made the purchase of a lifetime! you as worried as I am? Eeyup. Other Appearances *The song was featured in the soundtrack album Songs of Harmony. *An instrumental version can be heard on levels 10-12 on the online game Key Crusaders. Gallery Images Screen Shot 2019-06-15 at 02.35.46.png 587931 .jpeg 587951 ha.png Ezgif-2-5dfee888ab0a.gif Ezgif-2-8c94ef3f0942.gif Hub.gif Videos MLP FiM Music Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic HD|Show My Little Pony- Songs of Harmony 04. Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic|Soundtrack MLP FiM Key Crusaders Gameplay|Game (go to 09:04) Category:My Little Pony Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Video Game Songs